The Moon's Rain
by Lord of the dark Fluffiness
Summary: This is a fanfic on how your words can affect people and also how you might feel if you hurt someone this way. My OC's death and Hiei's Self-esteem...


**I can't believe I'm killing off my OC but here ya go. Tsuaya's death. And I hope you learn a lesson from this.** **_

* * *

_**

**_The Moon's Rain_**

_They say my name means Moon Rain. And everyone tells me that it is very beautiful. But why am I not?_

_I'm not because I know I am not, I look into the mirror and see the ugly face staring back at me. I hate myself. And I'm not the only one that hates me. They all do. _

_Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and even that fool Kuwabara. They hate me because they told me. Not them all but one of them and he said that they all do. And I believe him._

_Flash Back:_

"I love you, why can't you just care for me even the tiniest bit?" Tsuaya pleaded. Hiei turned his back.

"Because I don't, I hate you, we all do me and Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, We want you to leave and never come back." Hiei spoke his words slowly and coldly. Letting every word sting Tsuaya's heart.

"Please Hiei, You don't mean that, you all don't…hate me?" Tsuaya spoke the last part softly sorrow dripping from each word.

"Isn't that what I said, now drop dead bitch!" Hiei slightly yelled just raising his voice slightly.

Tsuaya ran, running with all her might to escape Hiei's words. Her love, Her Hiei hated her, no he loathed her. Tears streamed down her face creating a small waterfall. I began to rain and her tears were no longer visible.

Hiei watched from his room's window he felt horrible. He didn't mean what he said. He was just upset because she dared to tell him that she loved him. When he knew (_Or thought he knew_) in reality that no one loved Hiei, the forbidden child, he thought he was hated worldly and he knew only his friends cared for him and not even in a loving way.

Hiei watched as Tsuaya tripped while running, Hiei reached his hand out as if to help her but not be seen but it did not work, Tsuaya got up her knees and hands bleeding and began running again.

Tsuaya reached her house and was now crying hysterically. She managed to calm herself down as night began to fall. Tsuaya watched out the window and remembered a song that was played by her favorite band, NightWish. And she played the lyrics in her head.

_(This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass_

_This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline_

_Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything  
Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore_

_My flower, withered between  
The pages 2 and 3  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins_

_Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name_

_Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore_

_Nemo sailing home  
Nemo letting go_

_Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore_) Tsuaya related the song to herself. And played the lyrics again and again as sang with the part she could relate too.

"Nemo sailing home _(she pictured herself running home),_ Nemo letting go _(She pictured herself crying),_ Nemo my name forevermore" Tsuaya sang. She finally turned her attention to the window again and saw that it was night and the moon was shining brightly. As the rain came down slowly the moon lightly flickering off drops as they hit the ground.

Tsuaya walked into the kitchen of the small house she had. She had never been good enough for Hiei. He deserved so much better than her. Tsuaya took a small cutting knife out from a drawer and began what she had started along time ago but had been able to try and forget.

Tsuaya took the knife and cut slowly at first across her right wrist. Watching the blood as it slid slowly down her pale skin. The faster she cut her arms both until she was barely able to move and decided she should write a note to her only so called "friends". And on the paper she wrote;

"Oh, how I wish for soothing rain, Oh, how I wish to dream again, my loving heart fell in love with the dark, for hope I'd give my everything, but my everything's not good enough. I truly loved you Hiei. I really did. Nemo sailing home. _Nemo letting go_." Tsuaya wrote the last part in her blood. And wrote on the walls. "Nemo my name forevermore" And she began to cut her legs. Blood was seeping out of her in heavy puddles.

With the last strength she had she unlocked her door and pushed her way out. Into the moonlight she walked and the rain turned a light red with her blood.

And she spoke to herself slowly; "I will become part of the moon's rain" And she slowly closed her eyes and never saw the light again.

Hiei walked slowly toward Tsuaya's house to apologize to her. As he began to get closer and closer he could feel that something was wrong and he saw in the distance a figure. Hiei ran toward her and looked down at Tsuaya's body. Tears welled up in his eyes. The only one that actually loved him. He hurt her and made her do this to herself. Hiei bent down and held Tsuaya in his arms.

Tear gems fell at a steady pace with the rain, As Hiei held her closely. He walked into her house to see what might not be there tomorrow.

Hiei looked around the house was trashed. Hiei read the note and began crying again. The walls were covered in her blood.

"Nemo my name forevermore?" Hiei read out loud to himself. _What does nemo mean?_ Hiei wondered to himself.

Hiei walked back out into the rain and held his fallen lover in his arms and closed his eyes. Hiei's Heart broke as he remembered their last conversation.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean it…I don't deserve you…I'm so sorry…" Hiei spoke to Tsuaya's body. The rain was the only sound that night.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well to answer Hiei's question Nemo is Latin for "No One, No man, or nobody" And I was inspired to write this after I read "Short" by animelover217-69 so go read that and if you like this story I would advise you to read "If the Rain says Cry" also by me. And in this you should learn that what you say when you are upset or mad or anything can affect people and it can also affect you.**


End file.
